


Just Jump

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Librarian Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Sex Work, Shy Harry, Virgin Harry, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Finally, after years of suffering alone, the insurance plan at Harry's new job covered omega heat services.  As a grown omega adult, it finally felt like the right time to try it out.  And, since taking an entire week of heat leave would really put him behind at work, using a service to shorten it seemed like a responsible decision.  At least that’s how he rationalized it.  He was nervous about his decision but it was too late.  The doorbell rang.“Hi!”  The alpha said again and Harry took the hand he offered and shook it firmly.  “I’m Louis from Omega Services.  It’s nice to meet you.”





	Just Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #834: The timidity as you climb the platform for the bungee jump your best girlfriend gave you a gift certificate for.

Harry had finally landed his dream job.  Well.  Not his dream job exactly, but he still loved it all the same.  He got to be around his friends all day long, caring for them, repairing them, cataloging and organizing them.  Even the smell of them was something unique that he welcomed each day.

Yes, Harry loved books and the tech services librarian position that had conveniently opened due to the retirement of the previous job holder had been exactly what he was looking for.  He’d just moved after graduating and the library was within walking distance of his starter home on a nice day.  It would be such a cliche to say that things were finally coming together for him, but it was the honest truth that they were.  

The mortgage payments on his little house weren’t too outrageous, he had a small yard that made him hopeful he would be able to get a pet soon, and he absolutely adored most of his new coworkers.  The lunch breaks with Emmi that had turned into trying new recipes and then bringing the leftovers for each other the next day.  They were always the high points of his work week.  The ladies with juicy gossip half whispered at him in a rush about people he barely knew while he was refilling his water bottle at the cooler made him blush but always smile.  Betty always doted on him like he was one of her grandchildren when he walked in every morning, scolding him about not getting enough sleep or drinking too much coffee.  He absolutely loved every minute of it.  After years of feeling socially off, he had finally found his ideal environment or at least one he didn’t feel so out of place in.  He felt like he was thriving

Everything seemed a little too close to perfect, but that wasn’t even the best part of his new job.  Realizing it was one of the final steps into adulthood that he would be so excited over something so necessary, the fact that he finally had decent health insurance was nearly enough for him to pop a boner.  In reality, though, he really could.  Finally, after years of suffering alone, his new insurance plan covered omega heat services.  

Truthfully, his university had offered resources to students for heat services as well but, with it being a free program, it always seemed to be a wild card on whether it would be a good experience.  Harry had always been too nervous that he’d be paired with a first time heat specialist student and he was awkward enough without the added second hand embarrassment.  Or, even worse, paired with a fellow classmate he’d have to see around campus for the rest of the semester.  It never seemed like a good choice for him.  Plus, he’d heard horror stories whispered around campus that cemented his choice.

As a grown omega adult, it finally felt like the right time to try it out.  And, since taking an entire week of heat leave would really put him behind at work, using a service to shorten it seemed like a responsible decision.  At least that’s how he rationalized it.  His omega coworkers had good things to say about the services in the area as well and he trusted them to know.  

 

There were several professional service providers in the area that offered either in-home or heat facility sessions.  He spent an entire evening the week before his heat with two separate notebooks laid out on his kitchen table, one with pros and cons of in-home, the other for the pros and cons of a heat facility.  It had taken him hours, but, in the end, his pros notebook for in-home weighed just a little heavier.  If he decided he didn’t like having a heat specialist there, he could always ask them to leave and just turn back to the toys he usually relied on in the comforts of his own home.  It seemed like the perfect way to try it out.  Plus, he’d had an omega to omega discussion with Emmi where she had recommended the same thing.

Firm in his decision, Harry went onto the website of the highest rated service within his insurance network and started to fill out his profile and information.  It felt more like filling out a survey for a dating app and, in a way, he really was.  Most of the questions made him blush, pushing his glasses up with his scrunched nose as the questions became more and more personal starting with his religion and ethnicity, moving on to his sexual orientation.  

“What gender have most of your sexual partners been?”  

Harry stared at the question.  He’d never had any sexual partners.  There wasn’t a box for that.  He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“At what age did you present”

“Do you find it easy to reach orgasm outside of heat?”

“What is your main goal in seeking a heat specialist?”

The questions only got more intimate and were overwhelming.  They made Harry ponder things he’d never thought about before.  He wasn’t even sure how to answer half of them since he’d never experienced sex with another person regardless of gender.  Hopefully his inexperience wouldn’t be a deal breaker for the service selectors.  Maybe there were rules he wasn’t aware of.  

In the end, he answered the best he could.  When he received a confirmation several days later, he hoped everything would turn out alright.  

 

—

 

Harry was pacing.  The street was dark and quiet as it always tended to be, but he still kept glancing out every thirty seconds just to see if something had changed, to watch for approaching headlights.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit down at his small kitchen table where he already had two mugs out and ready for tea.  The nerves were only coming from his heat, that’s what he tried to convince himself anyway.  There was no reason for him to be so anxious yet there were also so many reasons for him to be.  Not only was it going to be the first heat he would be spending with an alpha, it was also the first time he would be doing anything with anyone.  He might be about to lose his virginity.  Actually, he almost certainly would.  

When he finally heard a car pull up in front of his house, he had to force himself not to run to the door, sitting on his hands to keep them from shaking.  Maybe it had been a bad idea to think he was ready for this.  Maybe he could still call Omega Services and cancel–

The doorbell rang.  

The chair beneath him almost toppled over in his hast to get to the door, but he still paused to straighten himself out one more time first before he pulled it open. 

“Hi!  Are you Harry?” 

And the sight in front of him was nothing like what he had expected.  

For one, he was dressed casually with just a gym bag hanging off his shoulder.  There was nothing formal or clinical or professional about him.  Harry wasn’t sure if that made him more or less comfortable yet.  For two, the alpha was shorter than him and probably close to his age.  It wasn’t like he had spent much time thinking about what kind of alpha they would send for him.  He hadn’t been fantasizing about a big burly or beefed up alpha arriving on his front steps.  Then again, maybe that was exactly what he had been expecting.  This alpha wasn’t intimidating at all, looked friendly even.  Harry thought that maybe he’d even find him attractive in the real world too.  

“Uh…” The alpha looked down at the folded paper he was holding and then back up, “Harry Styles?  Do I have the right house?”  

Harry realized he had just been standing there staring and shook his head a little to get out of it.   His glasses shook on the bridge of his nose.  Fuck, he was still wearing his glasses.  He ripped them off his face and nearly crushed them in his hand.  

“Yeah, uh, sorry.  Come in.  It’s just my first time and, you know, nervous.”  He really hoped he wasn’t stuttering over his words as badly as it felt like he was.  The alpha just smiled and stepped in at his invitation, securing the door closed behind them.  

“Hi!”  He said again and Harry took the hand he offered and shook it firmly.  “I’m Louis from Omega Services.  It’s nice to meet you.”  

“Aren’t you a little young?” Harry blurted out and then slapped a hand over his mouth.  At least that’s what he had intended to do, but with his glasses still gripped in the same one, he ended up smashing them into his face.  

“Ow! Fuck!” he exclaimed and ran his tongue over his lips to make sure he hadn’t busted one open.  Louis just laughed, light and cheery.  

“You okay?  But don’t worry, I get that a lot.  I promise you I am a fully certified and licensed heat specialist and I’ve been doing this for almost four years now.”

“Sorry.” Harry nodded, leading them the few steps to the kitchen. “I’m just not sure what I was expecting or supposed to expect, I guess.  Maybe a middle aged doctor type or something.” 

Harry frowned at that thought and turned to fill their mugs.  It wasn’t exactly going well so far.  

“If that’s what you’d like, I’m sure the agency could find you one.” 

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue, blushing brightly at the suggestion, but Louis was only smiling when he chanced a look.  He brought the two mugs of tea back over to the table and sat down while Louis rummaged through his bag.  He produced a clipboard and a folder of papers and sat in the other seat with a nod of thanks as he pulled his mug closer.  

“So we just have a few things to go over first.  The main priority with any of our sessions is for you to be comfortable.  If you are uncomfortable for any reason, it is important that you let me know.  I prefer to keep the same clients for as long as they are needing our services, it creates a more relaxed environment when we aren’t having this initial conversation before each heat, but if, for any reason, you feel it is not a good fit or you’d like the agency to pair you with someone else, please do not hesitate.  I will not take it personally or be offended by that choice.  Our goal at Omega Services is to give you the least amount of stress through the experience and if that’s not with me, we will pair you with someone else.  Got that?” 

Harry’s brain felt a little swirly from all the information, but he understood the gist of it.  He nodded and watched Louis’ lips move as he recited everything like he was reading it from a page yet still somehow made it sound like a personal conversation between them.  Louis was good at this, his lips were good at this.  Maybe it was just his heat brain talking.  

“Now, as I’m sure you’ve read from our pre-heat information, we offer a wide range of services.  For example, it can start with something as simple as just being in the same room for scent purposes, to using toys, to knotting.  Each omega is different and may be seeking a different level of alpha involvement.  We’ll start slow and work our way up unless you know right now what you’d like.  It looked like this is the first time you’ve used a specialist.”  

It took Harry a moment to realize that Louis had paused to wait for his answer and he looked up to find a soft, patient smile on the alpha’s face.  

“No, I– this is my first time.  I’m not sure.”  Harry felt so out of his element here.  He wished he would have prodded Emmi a little further for details.  It just hadn’t seemed very respectful of him at the time to ask such personal questions.  He was deeply regretting that now as he swallowed hard and started to imagine what “starting slow” meant exactly.  

“That’s alright.  When you get to that level, you’ll know.  My safeword is “Rainbow”.  You say that at anytime and we’ll stop and go back to what you’re comfortable with.  I’m a professional, this isn’t a random hookup where you’ll need to worry about my motives, okay?  I’m here for  _ you _ , not me.”  

Louis dipped his head a little, making sure to catch Harry’s eyes that had wandered to stare blankly at the wall in thought.  Damn, his heat was really starting to clog up his head.  His thought process was molasses slow.  It had to be Louis’ scent dragging him down, the warmth of it slowly filling the room.

“Rainbow.” Harry repeated with a small nod and chewed on his bottom lip.  

“Okay, good.  I just need you to read these few paragraphs that explain what I just told you in writing and then sign the next two waivers.”  Louis pushed the clipboard over to him and pointed out the spaces to sign, producing a pen out of nowhere.  

Harry took it and then started to read but the letters seemed jumbled and hard to comprehend.  He slipped his smudged up glasses onto his nose, but even then it was just a more focused mess of words.  Eventually he made it through, signing his name with a date he hoped was correct.  One of his cabinets snapped shut and Harry spun around to find Louis opening and closing each one before doing the same with the fridge.  

“Looks like you’re stocked up,” Louis smiled, closing the fridge and turning to face him.  

“Just went for groceries.”  Harry frowned, not knowing what that had to do with anything.  

“Do you mind showing me your bedroom?  Or wherever you think we’ll be spending your heat?  I’d like to get a feel for the space before we’ve really started.”  

“Oh, um, yeah okay.”  

His legs seemed to be more uncoordinated than usual, but they still got him to the stairs and then up them in one piece.  The second story of his house wasn’t much, just two small bedrooms on either side with a bathroom in between.  The ceiling of the rooms were slanted with the angle of the roof, but Harry loved it.  It was quaint, a description he frequently used, and reminded him that the house was built in a different time, a time when a house was a home and not just space to fill up with material possessions.  It was very homey.  He also loved the skylight the design allowed for above his bed.  

He felt exposed as he watched Louis look around his personal space, wringing his hands nervously at how the alpha must be judging his taste in decorating or just the way he lived in general.  His bedsheets were a soft pink and Louis probably thought they were very stereotypically omega.  

“Where do you keep your toys?” Louis put his hands on his hips like a soccer coach ready to give a pep talk. 

“I, um.”  Why couldn’t he form a sentence tonight?  English was literally one of his majors and he couldn’t even form words.  He wasn’t even sure he could blame it on his heat.  

His cheeks were hot when he squatted beside his bed and pulled the small storage bin out from underneath.  It felt like someone picking through all the dirty thoughts he’d ever had in his brain when Louis lifted the lid and reached his hand in to pull out the first toy that had been  _ inside him _ .  

“This everything?” Louis asked, lifting out the first dildo Harry had ever used.  It was smaller than the one he’d bought several years ago but he still kept both around.  

Harry nodded, chewing at his thumb and trying not to focus on the way his hole was clenching just looking at the familiar silicone.  It wouldn’t be long until he was in the thick of it, he could already tell.  If Louis wasn’t there with him, he’d probably already be started.

“Just the basics?” And Harry nodded again because what else would he have? “Guess you can’t knock the classics.” 

Louis shrugged and set the larger of the two on Harry’s nightstand and then set the bin to the side.  

“Where do you keep fresh sheets and towels?” Louis clapped his hands together, looking at Harry with eyebrows raised in question.  Wow, Louis really was a professional.  He thought of everything.

“Um,” Harry wanted to smack his forehead when he had no words yet again.  “Right over– Um, in the linen closet.”  

Harry led him out into the small hallway and gestured to the small closet door before showing him the bathroom as well.  

“Anything else I should know?  Pets?  Roommates?” 

“No, just me.”  Yes, Harry.  Sound more pathetic.  He sighed and brought his fingers up to his temples to rub circles, Louis’ pheromones starting to make him feel a bit dizzy when he breathed in too deeply.  He’d never been in an enclosed space with an alpha anywhere near his heat.  He wasn’t sure how to handle it.  

“Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll go get my stuff together downstairs, okay?”  His voice was gentle and Harry found himself nodding easily.  A warm hand touched his arm and guided him into his bedroom and it felt nice to have someone look after him, even if it was just a simple directional touch.   

The heat was starting to blur things, though, make him more sensitive to everything around him and his arm felt cold once Louis had slipped back downstairs.  He started to unbutton his shirt.  It was one of his nicer ones that he had worn to make a good first impression, but he really didn’t want to risk it being ruined in some way.  He didn’t know what was going to happen and ripped off buttons or something would just add to his anxiety.  The forecast for nudity was nearly one hundred percent, anyway.  Might as well get on with it.  

He slipped out of his trousers as well, folding everything neatly on top of his dresser before ever making it to the bed.  It felt weird staring up at his ceiling, nervous and twitchy in just his briefs that already felt wet and sticky against his skin.  It felt like a doctor’s appointment, on the table waiting for a stranger to come in and touch him, but he didn’t know how to address the fact that, this time, he was meant to enjoy it.  

He was squirming on the bed by the time Louis returned with his bag and he flushed with the reality of someone seeing him like this.  The only other person that ever had had been his mother when he first presented.  That had been embarrassing enough.  

Louis pulled his own shirt over his head and Harry tried to pretend that he wasn’t watching out of the corner of his eye.  Louis’ body was great.  Firm in all the right places yet still soft and inviting.  Harry wanted to bite his stomach.  

Harry groaned, grabbing a handful of hair at the thought.  Was he supposed to be thinking about that kind of thing?  Was he supposed to be looking at his alpha helper like a lover or only think about his knot?  Fuck, his  _ knot. _  Harry whimpered at the feeling of slick leaking out of him as he imagined being stretched open by a real knot.  He wanted it so badly.  

“Yeah?  Let’s start out a bit slower than that.” Louis said with a small chuckle as he shoved his shirt into his bag.  And shit, had Harry said that out loud?  He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.  This was already so embarrassing.  

“Can you take these off for me, please?” Louis asked after sitting down on the edge of the bed, touching the band of Harry’s briefs with light fingertips. 

Harry’s cheeks were still burning, both from heat and embarrassment, but still shucked them down his thighs before he could back out.  His dick was already hard and it fell back against his stomach once it was freed.  

“Remember, love, Rainbow is the word.”  

Harry nodded and covered his face with his hand when Louis started to touch his thigh.  It felt so good to be touched when he was aching for it and it hadn’t even become sexual yet.  Usually at this point he’d already have his dildo shoved into his hole just desperate to get it over with.  Every part of this experience was new.  

“Prop your legs up for me, love?” Louis circled his fingers around Harry’s ankle and guided him to tent his knees, feet on the bed but spaced apart.  

He felt open and exposed but tried to stay focused on his breathing, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the experience.  Louis was already perfect, always touching him in some way so Harry was aware of him on the bed, no surprises.  A hand trailed down his calf while Louis shifted to sit between his feet, palm moving back up his inner thigh with perfect pressure.  It was just enough to feel real but light enough to make him tingle.  

It had been gradual – the way Louis’ scent filled the room – but it consumed Harry’s senses.  He took large, slow breaths in through his nose just to experience it, to have his lungs distribute it throughout the rest of his body.  

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Louis’ fingers slide into the slick gathering between his legs.  It was something he had been expecting but not quite so soon.  Goosebumps erupted over his skin, his arms prickling with them.  Louis’ hands were gentle and smooth, sliding through his slick like a massage therapist with oil, coating his hands and distributing it over his balls and erection in constant flowing movements.  It felt so good, Harry could cry.  He’d never been given any attention down there and it was beautiful in the way he was finally receiving it.  He kept his hand over his face to hide the way his eyes got a little teary, overwhelmed and overstimulated in the best of ways.  It was already good and he hadn’t even reached the peak of it yet.  

Everything felt so fluid that he didn’t even realize he was about to come until it was happening, Louis’ hands working him through it expertly like he had been touching Harry’s body for years, had learned exactly what he needed.  Harry whimpered.  

“Still okay?” Louis asked and, while he appreciated Louis’ concern, he also wanted him to stop talking.  For the first time he was actually getting to experience something and maybe he didn’t want to be reminded that, in the end, this was all just counterfeit intimacy.  

“Yeah, just– keep going.”  Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard against the overwhelming urge to haul Louis forward to scent him. 

Louis’ hands had never stopped touching him and his breath hitched when he felt the tip of a finger circling his hole.  It was just a finger yet, as it gently entered him, it felt like so much more.  It was all the fumbling teenage experiences he’d been too anxious to have, all the young hookups he’d convinced himself he never needed, all the hope that maybe someday someone would want him like this without it being their job. 

Harry’s chest was heaving and they had barely even started.  His dick was still hard against his stomach, his own come cooling on his chest and mixing with the sweat beading on his skin.  Everything was blurred, narrowed to a pin hole point of want and need and where he was being touched.  

Louis was shifting around and it made the bed feel like a ship on water, rolling with the waves that could easily have his stomach fluttering.  Another finger entered him and his legs spread further, moaning for what he would have already given himself.  Louis seemed determined to take his time even though Harry was anxious to just get it over with already like usual.  

Harry’s sweaty palms pressed against fisted sheets, writhing and pressing towards the fingers that just weren’t deep enough inside him.  He thought he could hear Louis’ voice but it sounded underwater, just a muted string of noises that almost sounded melodic.  A moment later, he realized what had probably been said.  The cool, blunt head of his familiar dildo pressed against his hole and then was slowly being slid inside.  

The stretch was one he’d felt during each of his heats but it usually wasn’t so sensual.  

It hadn’t been a surprise when Harry had presented as omega.  It had been surprising, however, when he had presented so young.  He’d barely even experimented with touching himself when his first heat had hit and it had been a very confusing time in his life.  He had been the first in his class by at least a year to present which had made him feel awkward and isolated, unable to relate to anyone about it in his peer group.  He’d felt like a freak, like his body was different than everyone else’s, like it was something to hide.  Because of that, getting through his heat had always felt a bit like a clinical process.  It hit, he got himself through it without any finesse, and then it was over.  He’d never taken the time to allow himself to enjoy it and always found it a foreign concept when he heard others speak about it in a positive light.  To him, it had always been an annoying interruption to his life.  Even masturbating outside of his heat never really held much appeal.  Sure, he got off when the mood struck but often it just felt like a messy chore.  

Having someone else touch him was like opening his eyes in Oz and finding the world was actually in colour.  He hadn’t even been knotted yet. 

Louis’ pace was torturously slow and Harry’s thighs were quivering from it.  Where Harry would just get it in, popping the knot into place and squeezing until his orgasm finally came, Louis would slide it in until the knot was teasingly pressed against his hole only to pull back out until just the tip remained.  It made his whole body shake and he was absolutely certain he had never been so wet in his life, more pulsing out with each long thrust.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Harry started mumbling when he absolutely couldn’t take it anymore.  Louis had pressed the knot against his hole, just starting to stretch him open.  The pressure built when Harry started to mumble and then suddenly, he had been stretched far enough for it to pop inside.  After so much teasing, he hadn’t expected it, and he squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that colours flashed as he came again, hard enough that his clenching abs almost had him curling in on himself.  It was the same old dildo but it had never been so magical in his own hands.  

Louis kept the knot pressed inside of him, somehow knowing that was exactly how he needed it, and whispered soothing words while bringing him down with soft touches.  He felt himself being gently wiped clean through the haze of his surroundings but kept his eyes tightly shut.  

Usually his heats were all clammy heat fevered skin and an aching clench deep within that nothing could quite relieve.  Already that vice had seemed to loosen just a bit and the sweat on his skin more closely resembled that of a workout instead of a sickness.  

Louis helped him to sit up to drink some water, the shift of the dildo making him moan and come weakly again over his stomach.  A firm hand against his back helped Harry to stay upright and he was made to drink at least half of the water bottle held to his lips.  He had to admit that it did feel good against his dry tongue and throat.  

He sat and shifted against the dildo still deep inside him, moaning while Louis went to fetch more towels.  It was a few moments of semi-clarity that made him realize that his nerves really had been for nothing.  Everything was going well so far and there wasn’t a thing about it that he regretted.  Not yet, anyway.  

Louis’ scent was strong when he came back into the room and, for the first time, Harry noticed the tent in his loose shorts.  Part of him wondered if Louis had been hard the entire time or if he had gone off just then to get himself in the mood.  Maybe working with so many omegas in heat, Louis had grown immune to it.  Or maybe Louis was betsexual or even alphsexual which made it easier to control himself.  

“Are you attracted to me?” Harry blurted out, so far out of himself that he wasn’t even embarrassed about it.  He wondered if it was how drunk people felt when they blurted things out.  Just a stream of honest yet blunt comments they finally had the guts to ask.  He wouldn’t know, he’d never had more than one drink at a time.  

“Of course I am,” Louis had been startled at his question but Harry didn’t miss the way his cheeks blushed.  

“Do you have to say that to all your clients?  Is that part of the whole–” Harry waved his hand around, hoping his meaning got across since he couldn’t find the words, “–whole fantasy thing?”  

“I’ve helped many clients I wasn’t exactly attracted to,” Louis shrugged as he laid out one of the towels on the bed, “But it would be rude to tell them that I wasn’t.  To be honest, you’re the first person who has ever asked me before.  This isn’t about fantasy either.  If someone wants to live out a fantasy, we aren’t the people to call.  This is just about servicing the body’s biological needs. Stroking egos isn’t exactly one of our provided services.” 

“But you find me attractive?” Harry couldn’t help but focus on that.  He wasn’t sure why.  

“Yes,” he said with a smile, “I actually do find you attractive and you smell delicious.”

“Isn’t that unprofessional?”  He wrinkled his nose like a rabbit trying to itch it before just reaching up to itch it himself with the clumsy palm of his hand.  

“Only if I use it to manipulate you in some way or outside of our sessions,” Louis said with a fond laugh.  “I find it helps me read my clients if I do have some sort of attraction to them.”

Somehow the thought of other clients made his stomach clench even though he knew it was irrational.  Louis wasn’t his partner or anything like that.  They’d only met hours ago, at least he assumed it had only been hours.  Time hadn’t been something he had been keeping track of.  He tried to play off the frown he realized had drawn the corners of his lips down.  

“Cheer up, you are definitely the prettiest,” Louis tucked a longer piece of Harry’s hair back that barely reached his ear before trailing his fingertips lightly over his cheek.  It felt too intimate, which didn’t make since when those same fingers had actually been  _ inside him _ not long before.  It still made him blush and made his spidey sense tingle.  He giggled at himself over the thought.  

It wasn’t long before his body was begging for it again.  He’d pulled the dildo out a while before and his body was aching to be filled, aching for more.  Holding back didn’t feel natural so he’d stopped, whining against his pillow while he presented himself, knees digging into the mattress.  

“Please,” he begged, shoulders down and back arched up. “Please, Louis.  Want it.” 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis rolled a condom on and secured it behind the soft swell of his knot.  It made Harry whimper at the sight yet also crushed a part of him that wanted to feel skin on skin.  He was rational enough not to beg for him to rip it off though, also knew it was strictly against policy.  It didn’t stop him from letting out a sob at the loss.  

“Might be more comfortable on your back,” Louis touched his hip and what–?

Harry was presenting like he was supposed to, how it felt natural to.  Why would he want to be on his back?  That seemed awkward and unnatural and uncomfortable.  He whined since he couldn’t find the words, pushing his hips back and spreading his knees further.  

“Okay, okay.”  

Harry felt a hand on his hip again and he thought he could hear a smile through the words, but he couldn’t be certain.  The only thing he was sure of was the fact that he would almost certainly die if he had to sit in the midst of Louis’ scent without having him inside for any longer.  

He closed his eyes and waited as the mattress dipped behind him.  His heart was hammering within his chest and he could actually feel his slick sliding down over his balls in anticipation.  

Louis must have given a warning but Harry wasn’t paying attention.  Instead, he was hyper focused on the feeling of skin, on the warmth he could feel radiating from Louis’ alpha cock, on the tease of it against his hole.  And then he was being breached and he moaned with the promise of release.  He’d never been so worked up before, never wanted it more, never  _ craved _ it.  He was surely ruined for it now after feeling the delicious stretch.  

The thrusts were gentle yet with intent, filling him perfectly without too much force.  It was nothing like heats he saw played out in movies.  There was nothing violent or raw about it, nothing that felt like he couldn’t stop it if he tried.  Of course it would be difficult for him to want it to stop, but if he had wanted it to, he could have.  

He lost himself to the feeling, all of his anxieties evaporating until his mind had reached a strange zen like place similar to that space just before sleep.  Before he knew it, he could feel Louis’ knot against him and then with one hard thrust that nearly knocked him into the headboard, it slipped past the resistance and then it was swelling.  Being knotted by an actual alpha was completely different than a dildo, he immediately realized.  With an existing silicone knot, it was always just there, a bigger stretch to get it in but then it was just that, in.  With a real knot, it just continued to swell.  He could feel it stretching him and a small part of him panicked that it would never stop and would rip him right open.  But then it settled right into a place he hadn’t known existed and he was coming and sobbing and pushing himself back into it.  

There was still an ache lingering when he could feel Louis twitching inside of him, filling the condom up instead of him, and he knew that would stay until he was with someone who would actually come inside without a barrier.  He pushed that part aside and instead reached to stroke himself until his body was shivering from oversensitivity.  He couldn’t help it now that his body had a taste of what pleasure could really feel like.  He just wanted more.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he awoke, he had been repositioned onto his side and was achingly empty.  Louis entered the room with some snacks but Harry quickly presented and whined until he finally got what he wanted.  

 

—

 

He shouldn’t have been, but Harry was still surprised when his heat was over in three days instead of the usual five.  It was common knowledge that heats were usually shorter with an alpha around, but he had still been skeptical. 

They were both freshly showered, Harry’s hair still damp, when Louis packed up his bag to leave.  Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to act after spending days begging for this essential stranger to fuck and knot him and then see him out the door like it had never happened.  He stood nervously with his hands clasped behind his back, watching while trying to blend into the wall.  

“Can I ask you something?” Louis straightened up and turned while he hoisted the strap of his bag onto his shoulder.  “You would only let anything happen in traditional style.  Is there a reason?  Something I should note for next time?” 

Harry was sure the confusion was evident on his face.  “Am I– Was there something else I was supposed to–” 

“No, no, it’s fine if that’s the only way you like it but sometimes there are more comfortable positions.” 

“I didn’t know other positions were allowed.”  

“Allowed?  Of course!  Encouraged, even!” Louis smiled fondly up at him.  “Especially if you’re looking for something more focused on scenting.” 

Harry blushed and looked down at his bare toes.  His feet were going to get cold.  He should find his slippers.  Slippers were definitely less intimate than the thought of scenting Louis, really scenting him like he had started to want to.  He’d thought it wasn’t an option but now–

“Next time– I mean if you want it to be me next time because I thought we worked pretty well together– we’ll have to get you out of your box!  I could tell you were nervous this time but you don’t have to stick with traditional mating style.  I won’t push you out of your comfort zone too much but there are some positions that work better once your body is tired.”  

Harry knew he was bright red but his hair wasn’t long enough to hide it anymore.  He’d only ever seen crazy positions on movies and in the few porn clips he’d seen.  None of them had looked like a position that would happen naturally.  They all looked forced or faked.  He still found himself nodding.  

“Good.  So I’ll see you next time?  Just give a holler if you feel like you’re going to be off schedule.”  

Louis gave his arm a small squeeze and then slipped past him down the stairs.  Harry followed, offering a small wave when Louis finally let himself out the door.  

 

–

 

The next day at work, Harry could hardly concentrate.  He knew he should have taken an extra day to collect himself.  He’d even left his glasses at home which left him leaning in and squinting for hours to get anything done.  It was giving him a headache.  

Making it worse was the fact that he could still smell Louis clinging to his skin.  There would finally be a moment where he’d been able to clear his head and then a movement of his arm would have his nostrils flaring and all of his concentration was shot to hell yet again.  There weren’t many ways he could explain away a boner surrounded by books and organizational data if someone happened to walk in on him tenting his trousers.  Even Emmi wouldn’t believe that processing a new box of books would get him hard and she had seen how excited he’d been over their new label printer.  

Louis was just a healthcare provider, not someone Harry was allowed to fantasize about.  Louis had made that part clear.  Omega Services were not about fantasies, and daydreaming with his nose pressed against his own wrist just for a hint of Louis’ smell was beyond inappropriate.  Especially while he was at work.  

Even by the time lunch rolled around, he hadn’t been able to shake it.  He felt out of his element, phantom touches and sensations from his heat ghosting over him when he least expected them.  He hadn’t even been so affected during his first year in the dorms when he’d had a devastating crush on his floor’s RA.  He’d had to simmer in that faint scent all year but it had never distracted him like Louis’ seemed to be doing.  

He let out a long groan with his nose smashed against his desk.  Louis was just a heat specialist.  It was just his  _ job _ .  Harry had to get a grip on reality.  

Rummaging around in his drawers, he finally found a can of Lysol left over from the last time the flu was being passed around at the library.  He sprayed the “fresh linen” scented disinfectant until he was coughing, throat burning with it.  

“That should do it,” he muttered to himself before another coughing fit, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air.  He groaned again when he still picked up a slight trace of Louis underneath the chemical stench that definitely did not smell like fresh linen as the can had claimed.  He’d drowned himself in Lysol for nothing and for the rest of the day, he’d have to deal with both currently unwelcome stenches.

 

–

 

“Let’s try while you’re on your side.”  Louis’ voice was gentle as he coaxed Harry onto his side, his own body following the movement until they were spooned together.  

“Are you sure?” Harry squeaked as Louis fitted his body even closer.  

It was the thick of Harry’s second heat together and, so far, Louis had let Harry present for him as if they had never had a conversation otherwise.  Harry had thought, had hoped, that Louis had forgotten about entirely.  He’d really just been waiting for Harry to be lost to it, more willing to agree.  

“Of course I’m sure.  Just relax and rest your head on the pillow.  See how nice that is?”  Louis shuffled a bit until he could get a hand between them, rubbing the head of his dick up through the slick of Harry’s crack.  

“If you don’t like it, just tell me.  But you have to at least try it first.”  

Harry still felt tense, still apprehensive but nodded.  It had been several hours since he’d last been knotted and he was about to climb on top and take it if Louis didn’t give it to him.  

Wait, climb on top??  He really must have been desperate for his brain to suggest something so out of the ordinary.  Then again, maybe Louis would let him try that if he asked.  He’d seen it in a movie once but never thought about it as something real couples did.  Him and Louis, though, they weren’t a real couple.  

He wasn’t even sure about the position they were trying now.  His arms awkwardly pulled a pillow closer to hug to his chest and bent his knees.  He could feel Louis mimic his position from behind, their bodies shaping together, and then Louis was pushing inside.  It felt so different, Louis’ hips rolling against him in a way that felt more fluid and sensual than his thrusts from behind.  They’d laid together like this after they had knotted, so it wasn’t completely foreign, but in each of those cases, he’d already been sated and nearly asleep. 

It was easier to relax lying on his side, neck not bent at an odd angle nor were his arms trying to hold him in place.  He closed his eyes and just went with the motion, whining when Louis hit him just right.  Palms were splayed out over his stomach and he found that he liked feeling held and secure, taken care of.  

When they knotted together, Harry let his body go limp.  For once he hadn’t needed to worry about holding himself up or pushing himself back so their tie didn’t pull.  He hid a sated smile against his pillow.  

“See?  That wasn’t so bad.”  The cool tip of Louis’ nose slid up the back of Harry’s neck and Harry swore he was being scented.  It made tingling goosebumps rise over his arms.  They hadn’t done that yet and it was Louis initiating.  He wasn’t sure if that was part of the rules.  

“We just need you to step out of your box a little, out of your comfort zone.  I can tell you always live by the rules.”  

“That’s what rules are for,” Harry mumbled and snuggled back against Louis’ chest. 

“Sometimes self-imposed rules are made to be broken.”  Louis’ voice was soft, spoken with gentle kisses placed against his neck.  That definitely seemed against the rules.  They hadn’t even kissed on the mouth.  

“I like my rules,” Harry responded but it was weak, already pondering what Louis meant.  He tucked it away for a time when hormones weren’t affecting his actions or his thoughts.  

 

—

 

During Harry’s fourth heat together, Louis seemed determined to break the barriers.  

Louis had learned how to navigate Harry’s anxiety in a way that no one else ever had even though their time together had, so far, been fairly brief.  Somehow, he was always able to distinguish Harry’s nerves and apprehension of the unknown apart from his nerves of absolutely not ready for that.  He never felt pressured in a negative way.  It was appreciated.  

Louis had finally urged Harry onto his back, knotting him while Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips.  It had felt odd at first but the angle had been incredible, still was after they were tied together.  

“You can scent me,” Louis told him softly.  His body was draped over Harry’s, just enough weight for Harry to feel protected but an elbow on either side keeping him from being crushed.  Not that Louis was big or heavy enough to crush him, but it helped him from feeling claustrophobic.

“I– I don’t–”  Harry stuttered at the offer.  He’d never scented anyone before, especially an alpha.  With the way Louis’ scent already haunted him for days after his heat, it made him nervous to indulge.  He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.  

“It’s okay.  It’s what I’m here for.”  Louis nosed into the place where Harry’s shoulder met his neck, making a show of scenting him all the way up to the sensitive spot right behind his ear.  It made him tingle.    

“I’m scared,” Harry whispered, a whimper ripping through him when Louis shifted his knot.  

“Sometimes you just have to take the leap and trust that I’ll take care of you.” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, wanting so badly to just do it, to breath Louis in like a drug, but it made his heart race like he was looking off the edge of a thirty story building. 

“I haven’t steered you wrong yet, have I?” 

And no, Louis’ suggestions had always ended up being amazing experiences so far.  There hadn’t been a reason for Harry not to trust him.  He trembled with want, whining as he struggled with his internal battle.  

“Just jump, I’ve got you.” 

Harry took a deep breath in at his words and his senses filled with everything  _ Louis. _  His head began to swim with it and before he could second guess himself, he pushed forward and pressed his nose against the warm skin of Louis’ neck.   

It was amazing.  His thoughts swirled with it, body feeling weightless and relaxed.  There was a sudden awareness of being able to feel what Louis was feeling and it was as startling as it was settling.  He closed his eyes and let himself ride in the waves of it while his nose searched out the strongest source.  

“There you go.”  

Harry could feel the smile in Louis’ voice, but he wasn’t really listening.  He rather liked jumping off the edge.  

 

—

 

They continued to spend Harry’s heats together, each one becoming more adventurous at Louis’ coaxing.  Harry could feel the experiences opening him up in other parts of his life as well and he’d never felt more alive.  He had started to blossom, spending more time at work wandering the floors and actively engaging in conversations.  He even chatted with people at the new coffee shop he had finally found the courage to try.  The world felt so different through new perspectives and it was wonderful.  

It was early in the evening on a chilly night in late January when there was a knock at his door.  Harry had just arrived home and changed into his comfy clothes after work, pulling the ingredients out to make himself some supper.  He hadn’t been expecting anyone so it startled him a little to hear the rapping echo in the quiet space around him.  

He was cautious when he approached the door, peeking out the window first to see someone standing on his step, their face blocked by a large arrangement of flowers.  He cracked the door open curiously. 

“Delivery for Harry Styles.  Please sign.”  Was all the man at the door said, thrusting a clipboard at him before handing over the vase.  

“Um, thanks?” Harry mumbled while he tried to see who they might be from.  He gave up shifting through the large arrangement at the door and finally set the vase down on the table before he ended up dropping the whole thing.  They were lovely blooms in shades of pink and white and it made him smile.  They reminded him of the new bedsheets he had purchased a few months ago with a pink flower pattern.  They were his favourites.  

A little pink envelope was peeking out of the petals and Harry plucked it out.  There was no writing on the outside, but after he opened the flap, he saw that it was a birthday card.  His birthday wasn’t for another few days and he couldn’t fathom who would send him flowers even  _ on _ his birthday let alone before. 

Something fluttered to his feet when he pulled the card out of the envelope and he squatted down to pick it up.  It appeared to be a brochure from some type of extreme sports company.  He squinted before giving up and sliding on his glasses.  On closer inspection, he saw that it was for bungee jumping and it wasn’t just an advertisement, it was a gift certificate.  

“What the–” he muttered to himself, moving on to read the card.  

_ Harry– _ __  
_ I’ve enjoyed getting to know you a little better over the past few months and I saw that your birthday is coming up soon.  I know you usually need a little push to step outside your comfort zone and thought maybe you’d like to join me in doing something that would put us on a level playing field and both out of our element.  Join me for a bungee jump?   _ _  
_ __ –Louis

Harry’s face blushed brighter than the pink envelope in his hand, reading the words over and over to make sure he hadn’t read them wrong.  

Was this Louis asking him on a date?

His palms felt sweaty and he wiped them against his shirt.  There was also a phone number written under his signature and his mouth went dry.  He wasn’t sure he had the courage to call or even text the gorgeous alpha that had been helping him through his heats.   _ Professionally _ , he had to remind himself, though a date would break any of that professionalism.  If that’s even what it would be.  

Harry began to pace around his kitchen, biting at his lip and pulling at his hair.  He’d never been asked on a date before.  

The ping of his phone made him jump, limbs flailing comically before bumbling to pick it up from the counter.  

**Did you get a delivery?**

It was a text from an unknown number.  It had to be Louis.  

**Maybe…**

He replied, his heart raced in his chest.  

**Meet me on Saturday?**

And of course Harry couldn’t say no.  

 

—

 

Harry had been so caught up with the fact that Louis had asked him on a date that he hadn’t even take the time to realize what Louis had asked of him.  They had met in the parking lot of the bungee jumping venue and it wasn’t until they were harnessed up that Harry realized exactly what they were doing.  

The straps were tight in all the wrong places, squeezing his balls and hugging his chest.  The cuffs around his ankles would surely rip his feet off or something equally as horrifying if he didn’t smash to the ground first.  He would be hyperventilating if the constricting jacket around his chest would allow it.  

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked from his side but he didn’t look any better.  Louis’ face was pale and sweaty and, when he looked closer, his hands were shaking as well.  

“No?” Harry answered honestly.  They’d been shuffled to the edge of the platform, the height out of the corner of his eye making him sure he was going to piss himself.  

“We can still back out,” Louis’ voice shook, hands tripping onto the railing behind him.  

“Too late, can’t back out now,” the attendant told them gruffly, already hooking up Harry’s gear.  

“Oh my God,” Harry started to shake and he couldn’t understand any of the instructions he was being told.  He’d been so focused on Louis up until that point that it felt like he was waking up on the edge of a cliff, about to be pushed off.  Chancing a look down, it seemed a fairly accurate description.  

He could only watch as the man started to hook everything together at his feet.  Apparently he was going first.  Each clang of metal sounded as loud as a gong, adding to the magnitude of what was about to happen.  

Then he was being led forward like a dog on a leash, forced to shuffle forward or fall flat on his face.  He felt the tug of the rope at his ankles as it was slid off the edge to clear the platform and he nearly passed out right there.  Frozen in fear, he couldn’t even turn his head to look back to look at Louis though he could smell the terror rolling off of him in waves.  It didn’t help his own situation.  

There was a hand on his back, much to confident to be Louis’ in this state.  He tried to take  a small step forward but each time recoiled, his heart racing so fast it felt like it might explode.  

“Look straight out and focus on that rock there, hands up.”  He felt the attendant lift his arms out to his sides but trying to focus on anything was pointless.  This was nowhere near the same category as trying new sex positions.  This was a crazy death wish.  

Suddenly he was falling, a girlish scream ripping out of his lungs and he could have sworn he had been pushed.  He had no memory of taking another step or jumping off the edge.  

But he was falling, free falling towards the earth at a rapid rate.  It was approaching and he was sure his body was about to be broken into a million pieces.  At the last second he was yanked backwards, every joint in his body aching with whiplash as he was flung into the air, repeating several times over until he was finally being lowered to the ground.  

He couldn’t walk, legs wobbling and head spinning.  There was nothing to convince him that he wasn’t actually having a heart attack.  He barely even registered the shriek as Louis took his turn, body falling through the air in a way that made Harry’s own stomach drop again.  

“Fuck that.  That was a bad idea.  I’m sorry, that was a bad idea,” Louis mumbled when he flopped down onto the ground right beside him. 

“It really was,” Harry agreed, nodding.  He squeezed his eyes shut against the way the motion made his head swim.  

“I thought it might be a memorable first date or something.  I did not think it through.”  

“So this really is a date?” Harry turned his head to see the sweaty, flushed side of Louis’.  “Isn’t that against the rules?” 

“I got offered a promotion so you wouldn’t exactly be my client anymore,” Louis explained, still breathing heavily from the experience, “So not technically against the rules.”  

“Wait, really?” Harry sat up fast and then moaned when he immediately regretted the motion, lying back against the ground.  

Louis shuffled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand to look down over Harry.  

“I know this date was a bad decision and the way we met wasn’t exactly conventional– it’s been a bit backwards really– but I find you really interesting and would really like to get to know you a little better.  If you’d let me?” 

Harry just stared at him, a sweaty mess just as he surely was himself.  It was a little backwards, Louis seeing him in his most vulnerable state at the beginning.  Maybe it was like starting in the middle of a Tootsie-Pop and working the way to the hard shell on the outside.  

“But you hardly know me,” Harry argued.  There wasn’t any reason he could think of for Louis to be interested, it didn’t seem to make sense.  

“I’ve seen enough to know I’d like a chance to.” Louis was firm in his words, no hint of hesitation in his decision.  “What do you say?  Want to get out of here and try going on a real date?” 

Harry stared up at him, wind blown hair and splotchy cheeks.  Louis was always pushing him to take a leap, to step outside the box.  Even though bungee jumping was something he never wanted to even think about again, he couldn’t say that he regretted doing it now that it was over.  Maybe he could trust Louis on this as well.  He’d never know if he never gave it a try.  

“Yeah, that sounds great.  But maybe we could wait awhile for my stomach to settle before we go anywhere near food.” 

Louis let out a laugh but then he was nodding, a bright smile taking over his face.  

“That sounds like a good idea.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a link to the tumblr post! if you enjoyed and would to share :) ](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/171625630427/just-jump-e-10k-by-jaerie-finally-after-years)


End file.
